


Need You

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: Theo needs to forget. He needs to let go, there's only one way he knows how do to that and thankfully, Scott's always willing to help.





	Need You

It’s around one am when Scott gets the call.

He wakes with a start to the shrill ringer of his phone in darkness. Blindly reaching out, he nabs off the desk between his and Stiles’ beds and answers without bothering to check who it is. “Hello?”

“I need to get fucked by something other than my life, you up for it?” Scott thinks maybe he’s still asleep and this is just a dream. He checks the caller id. It’s Theo, whom besides seeing in class, Scott hasn’t spoken to in well over a week. “I know it’s late, Scott but I-I just really need you right now.” 

“Alright.” Scott agrees before he has the chance to second guess himself. “Are you okay?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” He knows he shouldn’t pry but Scott can hear the desperation in Theo’s voice. “Stiles isn’t there is he?”

Scott shifts in his dorm bed and sure enough Stiles’ bed is empty. “No, I’m pretty sure he’s with Derek.” Probably for the best, Stiles practically hates Theo.

“Great, I’ll be there in ten. Unlock your door.” Theo hangs up without another words and Scott’s left wondering what exactly he’s gotten himself into.

He stretches, willing his body to wake up and debates whether or not putting anything on over his black briefs. In the end, Scott decides against it, Theo’s never been much for foreplay anyway. They’ve only hooked up a few times but Scott’s certain that something must be wrong with Theo. Scott appreciates forwardness but that’s just not how Theo works. Everything is a game to him, he enjoys dancing around what he wants even when it’s obvious to everyone in the room with him. He’s coy and manipulative, and Scott really shouldn’t like him so much. Theo enjoys the chase every bit as much as the conquest itself, openly admitting what he wants though? That’s a cause for concern that Scott can’t ignore.

Stiles doesn’t trust him, he’s wanted to Scott to kick Theo to the proverbial curb for months. Scott understands why, he should probably feel the same. Theo is a model student and the picture of academic and athletic excellence to any teacher but his fellow students know better. Scott’s almost certain he’s selling something, whatever it was Greenberg seemed to be hooked as he was always trying to get Theo alone for more. There’s never been any denying that he finds Theo attractive but it always feels like it runs so much deeper than mere attraction between them.

In the past, Theo has managed to get Scott into fairly compromising positions. He’d once cornered Scott in the dorm showers, the only thing keeping them hidden had been a flimsy curtain. Despite being terrified of getting caught, it had been one of the best blowjobs of Scott’s life. Afterwards, Theo had looked so pleased with himself and just walked out, not caring who saw before Scott could even catch his breath. 

Scott flips on the desk lamp, thankful that the room isn’t a mess though Theo wouldn’t care in the slightest. He goes to unlock the door, unsurprised to find that Stiles hadn’t locked it behind himself whenever he snuck out. So Scott returns to his bed, trying to ignore the nagging feeling the pit of stomach. 

He sits up upon hearing the door creak open “I didn’t actually think you’d leave it unlocked.” Scott choses not to comment on how forced the causality sounds. Theo looks like he hasn’t been sleeping. 

“Dude, Derek’s our RA.” Derek could be downright terrifying to when he wanted to, well to anyone who wasn’t Stiles. “He caught someone stealing once and threatened to rip their throat open with his teeth. It’s the safest dorm on campus. No one locks their doors around here.” 

Theo chuckles half-heartedly and steps further into the room, his usual air of boundless confidence is nowhere to be found. Even his clothes look rumpled and disheveled, Scott can’t help but think he looks small and somehow vulnerable. “Don’t look at me like that, Scott.”

“Sorry. Just are you sure you don’t wanna talk about whatever is clearly bothering you?” It’s a longshot but he has to try.

Theo strides forward, kneeling onto the bed and Scott doesn’t miss the way his eyes give him a quick once over. “I’m sure, what I need right now is not to think.” He places his hands on Scott’s bare shoulders “please, I need this.” It’s easily the most broken thing he’s ever heard Theo say “I need you.”

It’s a plea, just short of being a cry for help. “We can talk after.” Theo continues because even like this he knows Scott won’t be able to let it go.

Scott places a hand on Theo’s neck, the small touch cause the boy to keen in response. “I’m always here for you, Theo.” He means it at his core, there’s something wrong here and Scott needs to fix it because that’s just who he is. 

Theo looks like he wants to say more but Scott silences him with a gentle caress at his side, nudging the hem of his top. It’s moments like these that Scott cherishes. He knows Theo’s ins and outs almost as well as he knows his own. Theo maneuvers easily as Scott peels his tank top away, he bites at Theo’s neck, sliding his hands down to the other boy’s waist. 

“Scott, please.” This isn’t how they normally do things, Theo doesn’t beg, he demands. 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Scott kisses him then, at first a gentle press of lips that quickly escalates into a desperate clash of tongues and teeth. 

When it comes to Theo, there’s always been an undercurrent of frustration he can never quite name. It’s something that Scott’s always been curious about, he shouldn’t be okay with Theo using him like this. He wants to ask but it won’t do any good, not now. So pulls Theo closer until the other boy is in his lap and kisses him deeper. 

He can feel Theo’s erection pressing into his stomach, demanding attention and is all too willing to comply. Theo ruts against him, nails digging into Scott’s back, a mere fraction short of painful. Just the way Theo knows he likes.

Scott gets a hand around Theo’s throat, pushing him until he is on his back while the other hand drifts down his chest towards the crotch of his jeans. He’d learned early on that Theo loved being manhandled, to him it was a way of letting go of everything. However brief, Theo was happy to let someone else make all the decisions for him. 

Scott wants to believe that this means something, that Theo chose to come to him for this. That Theo trusts Scott enough to find him in his time of need. Scott’s not under any delusion that he and Theo are anything resembling exclusive, he can’t hope for that. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Theo says it with a coy smile, as if he weren’t lying wait for Scott to have his way with him. 

In response, Scott tightens his grip on Theo’s throat, simultaneously give his clothed erection a particularly hard squeeze. The sound Theo makes, somewhere between a cry and a breathless groan, goes straight to Scott’s dick. “You’re always so good for me.” Scott undoes Theo’s jeans, grinning when finds nothing beneath but the other boy’s achingly hard cock. He strokes him slowly, a ghost of a touch, still holding Theo down and relishing in the way he squirms against the bed. 

Theo doesn’t want to admit how much he’s missed this, Scott’s barely touched him and he’s already writhing like a damn virgin. It should be embarrassing but instead with Scott, it’s fucking divine. When Scott starts playing with his balls, it’s almost enough to send him over the edge right there. Scott must be able to tell because he pulls away in favor of pulling Theo’s jeans the rest of the way off, leaving him bare and exposed.

Scott drinks in the sight of him and Theo can’t help blushing under his gaze, he’s never allowed himself to be so open with anyone else. There’s something to be said about the way Scott spreads Theo’s legs, like he’s asking permission, as if he even needs to.

Theo’s always given Scott his everything, that hadn’t been his intention. Scott was supposed to be a one night stand, just one in a long list of names Theo used to forget his problems. When Scott takes him into the warmth of his mouth, Theo cries out in ecstasy unable to keep quiet any longer. 

Nobody sucks dick like Scott McCall. 

He puts so much care into it. Scott’s cheeks hollow out as he takes Theo deeper into his mouth, hands kneading into the meat of thighs. All Theo can do is whine, toes curling from the pleasure and fighting off the urge come. He’s knows if it were anyone but Scott he’d have pinned them down and let loose on their face with reckless abandon. 

“Fuck, Scott. Please let me suck you.”

It’s a miracle Theo doesn’t come when Scott looks up at him, smiling around his cock with obvious delight. He pulls off with obscenely, wet pop “anything you want.”

Theo doesn’t deserve him, and knows it all too well. 

It shouldn’t be so easy to be with Scott, when their lips collide Theo can taste himself on Scott’s tongue. He motions Scott to the edge of the bed, making himself at home on his knees between Scott’s legs. As alluring as the damp spot on Scott’s briefs is, Theo can’t help but feel bad for neglecting him for as long as he has. Next thing he knows, there’s a hand in his hair and god, yes that’s exactly the push he needs. 

Theo’s not a size queen, not by any definition but when he gets Scott’s cock free of it’s confines? He can’t help but pause and admire. Sure, he might be biased Scott’s dick is gorgeous. It stand taut and rigid against the hard expanse of his abs, he’d somehow forgotten how thick Scott is. His tongue darts out and the taste of Scott’s precome is addicting, the hunger in his eyes is undeniable. Scott moans his name when he takes his cock down to the base, his hands gripping tighter in Theo’s hair. 

He doesn’t move, enjoying the weight of Scott’s cock in mouth. Theo moans around him, Scott holds his head in place and fucks his mouth hard and fast. Theo opens his throat for Scott, ignoring the presence of tears, delighted to be of use and so utterly wanted. The slap of Scott’s balls against his chin is constant sound he knows he’ll always remember, it’s the stuff that wet dreams are made of. 

Scott has no intention of giving him a break, he snaps his hips forward like a man on a mission. He can’t possibly know how much Theo appreciates the roughness of it all, how it drives all thoughts from his clouded mind. So caught up in the moment, he doesn’t notice Scott leaning over him until he feels the pressure of a finger pushing inside him. 

“You stretched before you came over.” It’s more of a statement than a question. If there weren’t a cock in his mouth, Theo more than likely would’ve denied it. He had, of course, prepped himself longer before calling Scott. 

Truth be told, he hadn’t expected Scott to answer his call. He’d had a list of backups at the ready, just in case they proved necessary. Isaac was always fun, Ethan fucked like he had something to proved, plus Boyd and Erica liked having a third every once in awhile. 

But Scott had been his first choice, because he was the one who cared far beyond a simple hook up. 

Scott was the one he wanted to truly take him apart, the one he trust above all others. The one he wanted to come home to. To call his own but he couldn’t actually tell him that, not yet. 

When Scott pushes him away, Theo makes a pained sound at the loss of contact. Scott chuckles and easily tossing Theo face down on the bed “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” Theo hears something uncork and muses it must be the bottle of lube Scott keeps behind his bed’s headboard, always amusingly prepared. He glances over his shoulder with unabashed interest as Scott lubes up his cock in long even strokes. Bracing his hands against the wall, Theo raises his hips in complete surrender “you really want my dick that much?”

Theo holds his tongue to keep quiet but Scott’s brings a hand down hard on his ass, he buries his face in his arms just narrowly biting back a moan. “Harder.” It’s muffled but Scott catches the word, happy to oblige the following slaps echo in the relative silence of the room. Theo doesn’t shy away from the pain and if he welcomes the sting, despite the reddening soreness of his ass, no one has to know. He meets each strike with a push of his hips, practically begging to punished. 

Suddenly Scott’s leaning over him, kissing the nape of his neck, a single finger finding its way back inside of him. He wants to scream that Scott shouldn’t bother prepping him further, he doesn’t need to be coddled. He needs to be fucked. Hard. With his free hand Scott covers Theo mouth, effectively muffling any protest Theo might have had. 

He can feel the pleasant ache of Scott’s cock pressing against the flesh of his sore ass cheeks, a silent promise of things to come. God, he can’t take much more of this torture. Theo can’t even remember the last time he was so turned on, a second finger enters and Theo can do little more than fist at the sheets. 

Finally, he’s had enough. He peels Scott’s hand away and glares over his shoulder “will you stop teasing and just fuck me already!” It’s loud enough that Theo worries about someone hearing but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

Scott looks stunned at the outburst but then he laughs, full and hearty, kissing Theo with newfound passion “sorry. Kinda wanna make this last.” Theo can’t find the words to respond to that, instead he readies himself on all fours. “Do you want a condom?”

What Scott really mean is, are you clean?

Theo might be offended if he wasn’t fully aware of his reputation around campus, a considerable amount of which he started himself. “No, I got checked last week. Now hurry up and fuck me.” He liked to have fun but he definitely wasn’t stupid, he was always safe. Either they wore a condom or he did, no one but Scott was allowed to fuck him bare. 

Scott knows this, always has but still takes a small amount of pleasure in making Theo admit it out loud. Satisfied, Scott doesn’t bother with anymore pretense. Scott whispers sweet nothings in his ear, placing a hand in the small of the boy’s back as he lines himself up with Theo’s hole. 

Theo can feel Scott’s concern, even now “don’t you dare ask me if I’m sure.” If he were looking, he’s sure he’d find Scotting smiling like a goofball, pleased that Theo knows him so well. As Scott presses in Theo releases a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding in. Scott moans his name, he’s holding back again, trying to go slow and be gentle with him. 

But that’s not what Theo needs right now, far from it so he takes matters into his hands. He slams his hips back with all the force he can muster, Theo can feel every inch of Scott inside him “fuck, Theo.” At last he’s finally full, Theo knows he could come now. Just a few strokes is all it would take, Scott’s hands close around his throat and he buries himself deeper in Theo’s ass. 

Theo can barely breathe but that’s fine, better than fine. The light headedness makes him swoon, Scott’s down holding back and Theo has never felt more alive. Scott fucks him relentlessly, his hips are a blur, and he’s treated to the sound of flesh rapidly slapping against flesh. 

Scott lets go of his throat and Theo takes in a grateful breath before Scott pulls out, flipping Theo on his back. He slams back in and Theo has to bite his wrist to keep from screaming out, he really needed this. His legs find their way around Scott’s waist, Theo can’t think of anything other than Scott filling him to completion. “Look at me” it’s a command without question and Theo finds himself powerless to disobey. Scott stills above him and in that moment, Theo wants to hate him for being so goddamn perfect. It’s like one of those hallmark moments, how the entirety of Theo’s world narrows down to Scott alone. 

“Just kiss me already, Scott.” As cheesy as it is as their lips meet, Theo thinks maybe all those stories about true love's kiss might not be so full of shit after all. Then Scott’s hand closes around his leaking cock and Theo knows he can’t possibly last much longer “Scott, I c-cant-”

“Shh,” Scott’s nips at his chin lovingly, despite the maddening pace of his thrusts “me too, go ahead.”

“No,” it comes out sounding stubborn and petulant “I want your cum in me first. Fuck, you feel so good. Please cum inside me” Scott’s eyes widen, he crushes their lips together, cursing under his breath and fucks Theo like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. Theo sees stars, he’s pretty sure he’s never felt anything so amazing in his life. The moment Scott comes is transcendent.

Scott moans so loud and with such sudden ferocity, it’s basically a roar. The warmth that rushs into Theo is like a blessing, passed down with grace on an otherwise unworthy sinner. Theo’s right behind him, he comes with a shout and Scott keeps thrusting, riding out the remnants of his own orgasm. Scott collapses on top of him, the mess of Theo’s release smearing against their sweat slick bodies. Theo feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, he could lie forever, blissfully content. It seems too soon when Scott pulls out, flopping bonelessly next to Theo wearing that goofy lopsided grin of his. Scott reaches over, cradling Theo close into the crook of his neck “feel better now?”

It’s not fair when Scott smiles at him like that. So kind and earnest, that it makes Theo believe that every problem he’s ever had no longer matters. “I do, thank you.”

“Glad, I could help.” Scott brushes aside a lock of Theo’s hair “think you can talk now?”

Theo resists the urge to laugh because only Scott would still care after sex that mind blowingly incredible. Instead, he sits up and leans against the headboard of Scott’s bed “only if I can’t convince to let it go.” Scott pats his leg and sits next to him, he throws an arm around Theo’s shoulder and predictably, he waits. Theo sighs, he should’ve expected as much but he hasn’t told anyone about this. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, Scott doesn’t rush him. So Theo tries again, this time he just barely manages to get the words out “I-I’m homeless.”

Scott can’t find the words to express his concern. Theo hasn’t missed any of his class, Scott’s seen him in passing around campus, how hadn’t he noticed anything? “What happened?”

“My parents kicked me out, I’ve been sleeping in my truck for the past two weeks.” The night it happened Theo had been in disbelief, he hadn’t been able to fathom that they’d actually do such a thing. “My dad came home early, caught me with a guy and we were both high. And he just lost it. Mom just sat there while he berated me for an hour.” He’d never seen his father come so close to hitting him “when he was done, mom said to take whatever I could fit in my truck and leave my keys when I left.” 

Upon looking at Scott, he’s greeted with the sight of an expression that doesn’t quite sit right on Scott’s features. Anger. It’s an interesting look for him and it probably shouldn’t turn Theo on “how could they do that to you? You’re their son.”

“They’ve always been super conservative, it’s my fault.” Theo understood why most people didn’t like him, he didn’t even like himself most days. “I guess I should’ve been a better son. Instead, I’m just a reminder of the kid they lost.”

At that Scott’s pauses “what do you mean?”

“I told you about my sister, right?” 

“You said she died when you were young.”

Naturally, he’d left out the major details. He leans on Scott “when I was young, I got really sick like deathly ill. I needed a heart transplant but the list of recipients ahead of me was so long it would be years before I’d even have a chance.” His parents had gone so far to offer the hospital a sizable donation if they could move him up the list but no luck. “Tara got tested to see if she were a match, given we’re siblings the chances were higher.But it wasn’t that easy, you can’t just take a healthy person's heart.” If only it had been that easy but he would’ve done it himself. “When they told her she was a match, she left the room. No one could find her for hours.”

“Something happened.”

“Tara drowned herself in a bathroom, she filled the sink with water and just held her head under until she was gone.” It was almost kind of her, she’d done better than he planned; the note was a cute touch “she left a note, ‘Theo needs this heart’ my parents were distraught.” He fights back the beginnings of tears “she gave me her heart, Scott. She died so I could live and I think they’ve always held that against me, they never looked at me the same afterwards.” He’s sure this was just the last push they needed to finally be rid of him.

“I’m soo sorry, I had no idea.” Scott places a kiss on his head. 

“It’s not exactly something I like to go into.” Of course, he couldn’t tell Scott the full story. How he’d pushed Tara to do it. How when their parents spoke to the doctors, he’d said she could save him. After all how could she deny him? Her sickly child brother lying on his deathbed, whispering of how she’d never forgive herself if she let him die with the knowledge that she could’ve done something. It had taken a few days but eventually she broke, she’d gone to their parents and told them it was her idea. They’d fought her on it and they refused to budge, so she’d disappeared and she was found hours later. The choice had been taken from them, so they gave in and procedure was carried out. “It’s like she died for nothing, I’m just this broken thing she left behind.”

With a hand beneath his chin, Scott nudges Theo to face him “there’s nothing wrong with you, Theo.”

Theo shrugs “Scott, I’m a slut.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Theo debates commenting about about the cum slowly leaking out of him when Scott continues. “So you like sex, who cares? You’re on a full academic scholarship and you’re one of the smartest people I know. Theo, no matter what happens. You’ll be alright.”

“How can you believe in me so much?” 

“Because I know you.” If Theo possessed any doubt that he’d fallen in love with Scott McCall, it fades away in that single instance. He doesn’t deserve this, Scott can never really know him. He can’t help but kiss again. It feels like coming home, there’s passion there but so much more affection than Theo is accustomed to. “So, would it be weird if I asked you stay here?” 

Theo’s heart, Tara’s heart, skips a beat “Scott, I can’t ask you to put up with me.”

“Which is why I’m the one asking.” He’s so damn perfect “I know it’s strange and Stiles is gonna be really pissed.” That’s probably a major understatement “just until you find somewhere more permanent to stay.” 

Before he realizes it’s happening there are tears in his eyes and he’s blubbering like a damn baby “Scott, I love you so fucking much.”

It takes a moment for what he just said to sink in but Scott smiles, ever so serene “I love you too, Theo.” The following embrace makes him feel like and airy “we’ll figure something out in the morning, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah okay.”

Scott covers them with the bedsheets, knowing full well they’ll both be sticky and disgusting come morning. He spoons, Theo who welcomes the contact and lets the steady rhythm of Scott’s heartbeat lull him to sleep. The heat of Scott’s even breathing on his neck is a comforting assurance of his presence “goodnight, Theo.”

He could die now and be perfectly content, because surely this is what Heaven must be like. Safe, loved, and cherished in the arms of his own personal angel. “Goodnight, Scott.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thoroughly surprised that I finished this story as fast as I did. Probably not my best work, this was one the rare ones that I simply couldn't get out of my head until it was done. All the same I have this lovely post to blame: https://demonzdust.tumblr.com/post/163932634181/theo-raeken-needing-to-get-some-in-6-x-12


End file.
